Path of the Betrayed
by Hitman64276
Summary: After being banished from Gryffindor tower for his participation in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry discovers about all those who have betrayed him. Will Harry be able to over come their betrayal or will he become consumed by the thoughts of revenge? Grey!Harry Intelligent!Harry Powerful!Harry. Eventually Harry/Daphne
1. The Start of the Betrayals

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of the Potterverse, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

Harry is heading back to Gryffindor tower after getting the 'instructions' for the first task in the Triwizard Tournament. He is being forced to enter the tournament even though he didn't enter his own name. Dumbledore, Crouch, and Bagman all said that if he doesn't compete then he will lose his magic, and that is the last thing he wants done. Then of course, he was told nothing about the first task because it's 'supposed to test our bravery by facing the unknow'. Harry was pissed off because he is being forced into this, when he wants nothing to do with it.

On his way, Peeves decided to pay him a visit. "Ohh, lookie here what we got. The little cheat who got himself into a dangerous tournament. I know just the thing for you."

"Just leave me alone Peeves, I'm not in the mood for…" Harry tried to say, but of course Peeves didn't listen a just dropped dung bombs on him and set off several fireworks attracting serval nearby teachers. One of those teachers just happened to be Hogwarts's resident greasy bat of the dungeon, Snape.

"Already causing more mayhem, Potter. Just as arrogant as your father, not caring for rules and making a mess wherever he pleased. Let's see, that will be a detention with me tomorrow and 15 points." Snape sneered at Harry without taking any facts.

"I didn't do this, it was Peeves." Harry shot back with a glare already angry from being forced into the tournament.

"Now you are talking back to a teacher. Let's take off another 25 points and make it a weeks' worth of detentions." Snape replied with a hint of glee behind his voice. Harry just leaves with a glare not wanting to have any more detentions with his 'favorite' teacher and imagining different ways to curse him.

Harry made it up to the tower without any more incidences. Though once he entered he was very confused with the way everyone was glaring, but smirking at him, that also included his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He could understand Ron's glare because of his history of jealousy towards him, but the glare he got from Hermione confused him the most.

Though neither of them truly know him. Harry knew if they let him know the real him and not the boy-who-lived façade that he is forced to put on to appease the masses. Harry is truly smarter than Hermione, cunninger than Snape, and the bravest man in Gryffindor.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Hermione said in her usual bossy tone "We, as a house have decided that you are hereby banished for your un-Gryffindor like actions to enter into the tournament. This noble house will not have any cheaters in it, who so blandly uses dark arts for more fame and glory."

Harry was shocked at what Hermione said. He knew that in order to banish someone than everyone, except the person being banished, must agree and sign a paper which Hermione has provided. Harry expected that Hermione would of at least to stay by his side.

"So, you guys are just going to abandon me like that. Without even questioning me, or trying to figure out the truth." Harry yelled at everyone.

"We already did. Both Ron and Hermione both ratted you out, you dark, lying, cheating no go bastard. In fact, they were the ones who said you needed to be banished in the first place." A random Gryffindor yelled back, with everyone one agreeing. This out of all things shocked Harry the most, he wasn't expecting them to lead his banishment from Gryffindor tower.

"Fine, if you all don't even want to ask me the truth on how I DIDN'T put my name in a just want to be a bunch of asses then I will leave. But don't come back to me when you realize I'm telling the truth." Harry shot back.

Harry then went up to his dorm to pack with Ron following behind to 'make sure the cheat doesn't become a thief as well'. Harry quickly packed all of his things in his truck and shrunk it before putting it in his pocket. As he walked out he turned around with a glare, taking his final look around the tower before he flipped everyone off and walked out for what was most likely the last time.

After he left Harry was wondering where he would go to sleep for the night. Not knowing if there is anything in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry didn't head down there. As he was walking around he ended up near a tapestry of Barbus trying to teach trolls how to dance. He ends up pacing back and forth trying to figure out a solution to his problems, and a way to release his anger at his 'friends'. After passing by a black wall for a third time a door starts to appear.

Very confused and paranoid, Harry slowly opens the door with his wand out. When he looks inside he see what appears to be a training room combined with a bedroom. Thinking this place is perfect for what he needs right now he enters.

The first thing he does is head over to the training area and starts firing all the curses he knows. Harry uses the most deadly curses he knows to utterly obliterate the dummies, while also doing it silently, a 6th year skill he picked up at the end of last year knowing how useful it would be. After an hour of constantly destroying dummies, Harry decides to stop and take a shower since he still has the stink from Peeves' dung bombs that he dropped on him.

While in the shower, that suddenly appeared, Harry was trying to think of a way to deal with all of the shit that is going on right now. One thing he did realize is he no longer had to hide is true intelligence to appease his friends. Ron for being too smart, and Hermione for being smarter than her. Not being able to come up with anything useful about his situation Harry decided to talk with Dumbledore to see if he could be of any help. Harry was able to fall asleep right away from being so tired from destroying all of the dummies, while picturing them to be Ron, Hermione, or Snape.


	2. Meeting with Dumbledore

Harry woke up the morning after the drawing of the Triwizard Tournament in a bit of a fright. That was until he remembered the events of last night, making him both angry at Gryffindor and, once again, lonely. Harry looked around the room seeing the destroyed dummies from last night's release of anger that only made him feel slightly better today.

After deciding he wasn't going to get any more sleep that morning, Harry gets up for the day doing his normal routine. Once he leaves the room he turns around a sees the door disappear, only serving to confuse him even more about the room. After, deciding to add it onto the list of things he was going to talk to Dumbledore about, he left the area to his office.

As Harry arrived he heard people approaching from behind him, not wanting to deal with anyone right now Harry slips on his invisibility cloak. Just as he was able to put it on, Harry sees his former 'friends' turn the corner, walking straight to Dumbledore's office. Harry got even more confused when they know the password to entire, knowing the average student doesn't know it. Harry's curiosity gets the better of him and he follows closely behind.

"Ah, welcome, please sit down. Would either of you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asks Ron and Hermione who both deny. "So, have our plans worked out?"

"Yes, we were able to lead the movement to kick Harry out of Gryffindor last night. It worked extremely well, considering we are his 'best and only mates', no one even batted an eye when we started to accuse him." Hermione replies

"Excellent," Dumbledore exclaims, "Harry will soon turn to me for guidance feeling overwhelmed with the tournament, putting him even further under my control. Now once you do become friends with him again, after you 'realized your errors and beg him to forgive you', you must make sure he doesn't get any mail from Gringotts. It wouldn't do if he learns about his ability to become emancipated, he would no longer be under my control,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ron said in a bored tone, "so long as I'm getting my money for putting up with all his whininess, 'oh, poor me I lost my parents pity me. I was abused as a child pity me.' As if."

"So, long as he doesn't go to Gringotts and stays under my control you can have as much money as you want." Dumbledore replies to Ron, "now let's head down to breakfast." Gesturing to the door and getting up himself.

Once they all leave Harry takes off the cloak, not believing what he just heard. Harry almost broke down in tears in his office, but something in Harry knew that wasn't a good idea. Harry was able to leave and went into a nearby abandoned classroom. He ended up balling his eyes out for the next hour and a half before he was all cried out though he just ended up laying there numb, eventually falling asleep.

Harry woke up several hours later. No longer feeling the hurt from their betrayal, only anger at all of the Gryffindor's, especially Ron and Hermione, and Dumbledore. Harry decided to take revenge on all those who have betrayed him, and he didn't care who he hurt along the way.

Deciding to head to the last place anyone would look for him, especially considering he was the only one who could entire it, Harry went to the Chamber of Secrets. He was able to avoided everyone with the use of his cloak and map.

Once inside, Harry started to explore to find out what all was in the chamber. Harry ends up finding a wall with the Slytherin symbol engraved into the stone. After entering it, Harry finds Salazar's private quarters and study. Harry decides to stay start sleeping here, especially since he had no idea where the room he stayed last night was, so he wasn't able to be disturbed by the 'oh so loving Hogwarts student body'.

Harry then heads over to the books in the study, knowing if he was going to survive this tournament and get out of Dumbledore's manipulations, he needed to learn about everything he could. Harry didn't care if it was light, gray or dark, he just wanted to know as much as possible to take revenge and survive the tournament. Picking out a book called ' _How to reach your magical core and its importance'_ he takes it over to the to the bed and starts reading.

Harry soon finds out that by being connected with your magical core, your magic flows much easier and it takes less magic to cast spells, since it doesn't have to waste a little bit every time you cast to understand the spell. Wanting to connect with his core, Harry quickly reads the entire book and gets started on the techniques he learned.

Harry sits on the bed with his legs crossed, his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. After about a half hour of doing this, he is finally able to clear his mind and start searching for his core. Harry ends up searching for two hours before finally finds his core.

When he does find his core, Harry is amazed. His core is the same color as his eyes and the killing curse. Though after he is drawn out of his musing with the color he then takes a look at his core's shape. According to the book, the more in tune with your core you are the smother it is. After looking at his, Harry knew he had a long way to go because it was extremely fuzzy with several leaks in it.

Harry then goes up to the core, the book said, while each person is different, most people are able to slowly connect with it by touching it and feeling it. The reason that is, is because when one is able to grasp the feel of their core, they are able to connect with it. Though when Harry touched his something very strange happened to both him and his core.

Harry started to glow the same color while all the leaks started to focus into the same point before moving towards Harry. Feeling very scared at this point, Harry tries to pull his hand away from his core, only to find out that it is stuck. Next thing he knows the combined leaks end up hitting him, Harry feels a rush of power before it quickly leaves him.

Harry ends up getting knocked out from this, falling onto the bed.


	3. Preparing for the First task

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, I am having the drawing of the champions on a Friday and this chapter is going to start on Sunday, Nov. 2** **nd** **. I will not be having all the chapters happening one day after the next, just the first few chapters.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating I've been busy lately**

Harry woke up late Sunday afternoon. His head was pounding, and his mouth was dry. Harry found a cup and tired using his magic to put water in it. Though instead it came out like a geyser, sending the cup flying into the wall. That confused him.

Harry, now thinking back to last night, started to wonder if this was caused by whatever happened with his core. He decided to test it out, and went out to the main chamber. He found a nice section of a wall and started to go through his entire repertoire of spells.

Harry soon discovered both a positive and negative. The positive was that his magic flowed through him easier, just like it should when connecting with one's core, but he also realized he had no control over the amount of power he is able to put into his spells. Wanting to figure out what happened, Harry went back to the book he found yesterday. Reading through the entire book 5 times, he didn't find anything that could explain what happened.

Still curious, Harry decided to try and reach his core again. Though this time it took him a total of 3 hours to clear his mind and find his core. When he finally reaches it, he sees it pulsing with only one leak that appeared to lead somewhere. The pulses were pretty slow and Harry guessed that they went with when he overpowered or underpowered his spells.

Harry then went to try to see if he could correct the pulsing so he would be able to control his level of power. Not wanting a repeat of yesterday, Harry decided to try different techniques to connect. Harry tried a simple lumos while he was at his core. Harry was watching his spell grow and fade with the pulsing, confirming his earlier theory. Harry then tried to force his will on his magic to try it to stop at one power, that failed. Harry then tried to work with his magic to try and not make the pulses to dramatic, which worked somewhat.

Harry decided to try one last time by making his magic into one steady beam through his arm and out his wand. This had the best results by sending a constant stream of magic to his arm, but he was no closer to figuring out how to stop the pulsing. Deciding to just do that until he could figure out something better, Harry called it quits for the night.

Harry grabbed a random book to read before heading off the bed. He ended up spending the night reading about parcelmagic until about 10:00 when he decided to go to sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning in a very bad mood. Today was the day he had to face the sheep of Hogwarts once again. Harry climbed up to the school, instead of going to the hall for breakfast, he goes off to the kitchen that he learned about from the Marauder's Map. Once there he was greeted by, what seemed to be, a house elf on speed, also know a Dobby.

"The Great Harry Potter sir has finally come a visited Dobby." Dobby cried as he attached to Harry's leg.

Already annoyed as it was Harry growled, "Get off me, NOW!" once Dobby was off Harry then asked Dobby to get him some food so he wouldn't have to deal with the sheep of Hogwarts. Once he was done with his breakfast Harry went off to his first class of the day, Transfiguration.

On his way, Harry glared at everyone not in any sort of mood to deal with them. In return they all sneered at him and called him a cheater and a liar. One Hufflepuff even sent a curse a him, Harry was able to dodge it and it hit a Ravenclaw that was passing by, making him grow boils.

He looked around and saw the Hufflepuff his wand out and sent him a curse, that went wide and hit a Seamus. Being the typical Gryffindor, he sent a curse at random, hitting a Slytherin. This in turn caused an all-out fight between all the houses with Harry dodging the curses and not once getting hit.

"KNOCK THIS OFF, ALL OF YOU, now Mr. Potter that will be one week of detention for starting this." Professor McGonagall Yelled.

"So, now I'm getting blamed for yet another thing I didn't do. Professor, if you would've notice I was the only one without my wand out and I was only dodging." Harry replied in a voice laced with ice and his eye seemed to be almost glowing with anger.

Not waiting for a reply, Harry just continued on his way to the classroom before sitting down in alone, in the back, waiting for everyone to come in. Once the lesson started Harry only payed half attention until it was time for the practical section of the lesson. Remembering his magic is not working properly right now, Harry focuses on his magic to keep track of the pulsing before timing it perfectly when it's right in the middle of the pulse. After a few attempts of doing this, Harry was finally able to make the needle turn into a rat. Professor McGonagall looked like she wanted to congratulate him but at the same time looked disgusted for what he supposedly had done.

After that Harry had Charms where he ended up doing the same thing except with the summoning charm. After that he had lunch in the kitchen before heading off to Herbology. Afterwards, Harry went back down to the chamber and quickly finished his homework before working on his magic to figure out what happened until dinner, which he had one of the house elves bring it down after he talked to one during lunch. After dinner, he continued to work on his magic until 8:00 pm. At which time he continued to read the book about parcelmagic.

Harry continued the schedule for the next few weeks. He would ignore all detentions he got because he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't expel his pawn that he so desperately wanted to control. On weekend, Harry worked on his magic trying to make it as strong as possible for whatever the task is going to be. Harry was finally able to get his magic under control about a week before the first task that was schedule on Nov. 22nd. Harry has learned all he could about parcelmagic from the books down there and started to learn about occlumency seeing the importance of it. With it Harry was also able to control his temper enough when he did have to go out into public.

One such incident, was when Malfoy tried to humiliate him by making badges that said "Support Cedric Diggory" unless you touch it with your wand and it changed to "Potter Stinks". Though instead of the famous Potter temper everyone was expecting, Harry just shrugged and congratulated him on a prank worthy of a two-year-old, and continued on his way. This of course caused Malfoy to get angry and fire a curse at Harry, which he dodged with ease.

As Harry went to turn around, he heard a gruff voice yell out "Oh, no you don't laddy" and saw Malfoy get transformed into a ferret. Then he saw Mad-Eye Moody come out and started to make him do tricks in the air with his magic. "You sticking, cowardly piece of scum, I hate cowards like you." Moody said to Malfoy.

"What it going on here." Professor McGonagall yelled out

"Teaching" Moody replied

"Is that a student?" McGonagall questioned

"What else would it be" Moody replied as if it was obvious

McGonagall turned Malfoy back into himself before getting after Moody for not sticking to the proper practices of discipline. While that was going on, Harry was able to slip out and went to his next class for that day.

Malfoy tried on several more occasions to get a reaction out of Harry before finally giving up and leaving him alone, not really being able to find him most of the time was another factor.

Harry put himself into an intense training regimen to prepare for the task learning any and all magics that could help him survive. Harry also started to work out physically because he learned that the healthier one's body is the less magic will be expended to keep it from hurting itself and they will be able to use more magic.

A very confident walked into the area to face the deadliest dragon known to man, the Hungarian Hortain.


End file.
